


Fruit Parfait

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attraction, Dreams, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Shirtless, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't been the first time he'd had an erotic dream starring Zoro. It probably wouldn't be the last, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Parfait

 

 

Sanji couldn't smother the whimpers of pleasure that escaped from between his slack lips, as Zoro gave him the dirtiest kiss imaginable. Sanji held his legs up and open, practically bent in half, his toes touching the dusty floor by his head. Zoro held Sanji's ass-cheeks apart, tonguing Sanji's hole as if he were training to be the best at it. Sanji was fully aware of the audience watching him being ravished in the arena.   It made it that much more arousing. 

When Zoro finally - _finally_ \- came up and over him, Sanji was little more than a puddle of want.   Zoro's cock was a blessing as it pierced Sanji, and Sanji could only worship Zoro with a moan. Zoro began pounding into him, to the approving chants from the crowd, "Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him..." 

Zoro dragged it out, putting on the show they wanted to see, and Sanji loved every second of it.   Zoro came with a grunt and a twisted expression of pure pleasure that had Sanji balanced on the edge of the precipice. If only Zoro would take pity on him and touch his cock. 

Zoro granted Sanji's wish.   His meaty hand wrapped around Sanji's turgid cock and-- 

"SANNNNJIIIIIII!" 

Sanji awoke with a start and a hard-on that could pound nails. Heat infused his face and he bunched the blanket over his lap. He looked around, off-kilter from the erotic dream he'd been having. He was in the men's bunkroom, in his own bunk. Luffy hung from a support beam, a grin on his upside-down face. 

"Oi, Sanji, I'm hungry," Luffy said, seemingly unaware of Sanji's aroused state. 

"Um, yes.   Okay. Hold on a minute." Sanji fumbled to check the time and saw that dinner wasn't for another couple hours. He'd escaped to the bunkroom for a mid-afternoon nap after lunch, having been on watch the night before. He had been left in peace until now. "I'll get you a snack after I get up."

"But Sanji, you're already up, heh-heh." Luffy snatched the blanket from Sanji's lap, devilment on his face, and he sprang out the door at Sanji's yell. 

Sanji dragged a hand over his face before picking up his cigarettes and lighting one. He inhaled the soothing nicotine. It hadn't been the first time he'd had an erotic dream starring Zoro. It probably wouldn't be the last, either. Zoro was attractive, tended to run around shirtless onboard the Sunny, and sometimes it was a long way between ports. If Sanji had even the smallest of inklings Zoro might want to bed him, he wouldn't hesitate in making his dreams - at least some of them - a reality. 

Sanji waited until he wouldn't offend the girls before re-joining the crew on deck. Chopper and Usopp sat on the rail, fishing, with Franky performing some bizarre fish-catching dance behind them, accompanied by Brook on the violin. Robin and Nami sat in the shade of an umbrella, each reading a book and looking lovely, as usual. Luffy was wearing the blanket as a cape and sat perched on the lion's head at the front of the ship. Zoro was shirtless, doing one fingered push ups on the upper aft deck. 

Sanji uttered a pleasant greeting to the ladies, ignored everyone else, and headed for the galley.   The portholes let in sunshine to the pristine kitchen, causing the counter tops to gleam. Sanji unlocked the padlock on the refrigerator and took out fruit, as well as some meat for Luffy, to make a small snack to tide his nakama over until supper. 

Humming along to Brook's violin, Sanji deftly chopped the melons, apples, oranges, and bananas, adding them to a large bowl. He pulled out a large container of vanilla yogurt, as well as a box of granola, intending to create fruit parfaits. 

Zoro ambled into the galley, a sweaty sheen coating his bare chest. He scratched distractedly at his lower belly where a fine trail of green hair disappeared beneath the edge of his trousers. Sanji scowled and shifted the cigarette between his lips.   "Get your sweaty ass out of my galley." 

"I'm thirsty," Zoro said, opening the unlocked refrigerator. He removed a bottle of sake from the back bottom shelf, where Sanji kept it, pulled the cork, and took a guzzle. Sanji watched Zoro's throat work from the corner of his eye.   Stupid, damned attractive marimo.

 Zoro re-corked the bottle but didn't put it away. He nudged the refrigerator shut and wandered over to where Sanji was working. He barely stank, which meant he hadn't been training long. The glisten of sweat made his muscles stand out more. "What are you making?" 

"Fruit parfait," Sanji said. He ashed his cigarette in a nearby ashtray before continuing to mix the fruit and yogurt in the bowl. "It'll be ready in a few minutes." 

"Hn." Zoro stole an apple chunk from the bowl and popped it into his mouth. "Luffy will want meat."

 "I know he'll want meat. I plan to make him something else," Sanji said. He swatted Zoro's hand with the side of the knife when Zoro reached for another piece of fruit. "Go away. You're bothering me." 

Zoro smirked.   "Maybe I like bothering you." 

Sanji aimed a kick for Zoro's side, but Zoro danced out of the way with another prized piece of apple in his hand. "Shitty swordsman." 

"Ero cook," Zoro shot back, and there was a gleam in his eye that made Sanji turn red.   Damned Luffy and his big mouth. 

Luffy careened into the galley as Zoro left with a pointed laugh. "Feeeed me, Sanji!" Luffy begged, blanket fluttering around his neck. 

Sanji pointed at the bar rail, for Luffy to take a seat. "It'll be ready in a minute."

A rubber hand slithered across the bar top, aiming for the package of sliced ham near Sanji's elbow.   Sanji smacked at the hand with the side of his knife, as he'd done to Zoro. "You are Zoro are pigs. And I can't believe you told him how I woke up." 

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" Luffy said, adjusting the knot of the blanket cape. 

Seven men and two women lived in close quarters on the Sunny. Hardly anything was a secret. "No, but you still should've kept your mouth shut," Sanji said. 

"But it's funny when he's jealous." 

Sanji paused mid-stir and stared at Luffy. "What do you mean?" 

"He doesn't like it when you have dirty dreams." Luffy's fingers began inching across the bar top again.   "He only wants you to get hard for him. Why do you think he's always taking his shirt off?" 

"What?   But..." Sanji was flabbergasted. Zoro walked around shirtless because of _him_?   "When- how..." 

Luffy snagged the package of ham and was out the door before Sanji could re-gather his wits and spit out a whole sentence. Luffy certainly liked dropping bombshells, and this one had been a doozy. Sanji could hardly believe it. Zoro wanted him, or at least wanted his body to arouse Sanji, which amounted to the same thing. Sanji wasn't surprised that Luffy had known it - Luffy saw everything, though he tended not to speak up often. Sanji wouldn't be surprised, either, if Luffy had waited for the right time to say something, when they would both be receptive to it. The sly, caring bastard.

Sanji didn't go after Luffy to yell at him for thieving the meat. He figured Luffy deserved it. Sanji went back to fixing the fruit parfaits, while pondering what he was going to do about Zoro.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji passed out the individual fountain glasses filled with yogurt and fruit parfait, earning appreciation and thanks from the crew. The ladies graced him with their smiles of love, and he danced with wings on his feet up the steps to the aft deck. Zoro was snoozing in the orange grove, shirtless, with the sake bottle tucked under an arm. He painted a rather attractive picture, one that Sanji paused to admire before kicking Zoro in the side.  "Oi, dumbass, wake up."   

Zoro snuffled awake and squinted up at Sanji. The bright sun highlighted the lighter green strands in his hair. "What was that for?" 

Sanji bent, extending the tray balanced on his fingers with the remaining parfait dish on it toward Zoro.   "Here."

Zoro sat up a little, and reached for the dish and spoon. "Thanks." 

"Want to fuck?" 

Zoro fumbled the dish, and vanilla yogurt splashed onto his bare chest and stomach in an erotic tableau.   Sanji crushed his cigarette underfoot, dropped to his knees, and licked the yogurt away. The serving tray and dish clattered to the deck. Zoro made a strangled sound, and Sanji was abruptly on his back with his legs in the air, having his dreams come true. 

Two decks below, Nami pulled a five Beli note from her bikini top and passed it to Robin as Luffy's laughter carried on the wind.

 

**End**


End file.
